batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
White Rabbit
White Rabbit is a mysterious woman dressed up like a rabbit who likes to be chased, but can never be caught. History Early Life Jaina Hudson is the daughter of Tom Hudson, an American diplomat who moved to India and married a Bollywood actress, who is Jaina's mother. When Jaina was nine, she and her family moved from India to Gotham City. Since that time she visited some private schools. Years later, Jaina becomes a charity fundraiser organizer and met Bruce Wayne at a charity function for relief in Pakistan. White Rabbit White Rabbit is first introduced during the breakout of Arkham Asylum. She teases Batman and the Gotham City Police Department before running off into the corridors. It soon becomes clear that Batman has never witnessed the woman before and the others he speaks to remain skeptical of her existence (including Commissioner Gordon and Two-Face, neither of whom have previous knowledge of her), and he has Alfred Pennyworth personally attempt to locate her while he tracks and detains the other escapees. Responding to a tip off about the location of the Joker, Batman enters a speeding train and finds a host of dead clown thugs. He also finds the alluring White Rabbit, but she only continues to tease him and asks that he chases her. Batman chases her for answers but when he finally finds her in a compartment, White Rabbit is seen lounging over the Joker implying the two are working together and that she may have been responsible for the breakout. Naturally, a fight breaks out between Batman and "Joker," of which the latter turns out to be Clayface in disguise. After the reveal, the fight is finished off as Clayface topples over and lands on Batman. Whist the hero is stuck, White Rabbit sensually strokes his face as she prepares to inject him with an unknown substance (most likely the anti-fear toxins she has infected Arkham's escapees with) but is interrupted by The Flash. White Rabbit escapes, continuing to elude Batman as she associates herself with other villains, including Scarecrow and Bane. She is later shown speaking to Jaina Hudson and it is revealed that Jaina Hudson and the White Rabbit are the same person and she can be in two places at once. In the New 52, she joined forces with Bane in Arkham Asylum along with other villains to cause trouble in Batman's personal life and cause him great emotional pain. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Bio-Fission': Although its exact nature remains unknown, Jaina can duplicate herself into two beings: a second version of herself and White Rabbit. This power causes some physical changes in White Rabbit, such as her skin tone getting lighter and her hair becoming white. Once the duplication takes place, Jaina and White Rabbit become completely separate individuals, with their own personalities and opinions. *'Enhanced Speed: '''The White Rabbit is remarkably quick and agile, able to outrun most pursuers even while wearing her trademark thigh high boots with long spiked heels. She has also displayed considerable skill at evasion, escaping numerous times from Batman himself. Appearances in Other Media * [[Gotham (TV series)|'Gotham']]: A character going by the name of White Rabbit appears in the TV show Gotham. Here the White Rabbit is albino man who was hypnotized by the Mad Hatter and used as a messenger. He closer resembles another DC villain known as the White Rabbit who fought the appeared in the series Shadowpact. * '''Cancelled Batman Video-game': Leaked concept-art from a cancelled video game developed by Warner Bros Games Montreal. The game was to star Damian Wayne and be set in the distant future of Gotham City. Her concept art shows her as being very sickly and quite possibly elderly. See Also *White Rabbit/Gallery Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Meta-Humans Category:Female Characters